Zaeim
Daichonia Matjin Island Mediterranean Empire |enemies = Daichonia (formerly) |national_sport = Rugby League |national_food = Sushi }} Zaeim, also known as Zae or by his formal longer name, The Zaeimi Kingdom, is a small island in the south-east Mediterranean sea, north of Syria and Lebanon. Formerly a Syrian colony, the Zaeimi people split off from Suria and colonised a small new country above the border between what is now Western Syria and Eastern Lebanon. They speak English, original Arabic, Syrian Arabic, and Zaeimi, a sort of combination of the original Arabic and Syrian. Description Zaeim '''is of average height and body size and often wears a black and white t-shirt, and a black and brown hat. When it's cold, he wears a navy blue scarf with tawny coloured streaks through it. Personality '''Zaeim is serious and usually reserved and calm, he can be angered if he is pushed to his limits, which doesn't happen that often. He is extremely loyal (like any Middle Eastern) to close kin and friends. Religion His country is 60% Muslim (51% being Sunni and 9% being Shia) and 38% Christian (35% Orthodox, 2% Catholic, 1% mixed sects) 2% small percentages of other religions/cultures. The character is depicted as a Muslim as that is the main religion of the population. Culture Like most Middle Easterns, Zaeim is obsessed with barbeques and family gatherings, he usually invites his cousins Layal Island, Ajibia and Enifeh over for a nice Sunday barbeque. He loves Lebanese food but has a special love for Thai food and mostly, Sushi, which only just beat Lebanese Sausages to become the country's national food. He also enjoys a good game of rugby league footy, and usually plays it with his mates. It is also the national sport of the country. Basketball also is greatly liked by Zaeim and his friends. Likes Zaeim likes the internet, drawing, writing, reading, eating (of course) and last but not least, sleeping. Dislikes Idiots, people who press his buttons (not the buttons on his winter coat he loves them too much to be touched). Flag Meaning The brown top and bottom parts of his flag are there to represent loyalty and wisdom, while the green is pride and bravery. The white middle represents his one-of-a-kind quiet cunning and cleverness. The green spot in the middle represents the same as the green outside the middle. History Early days The Zaeimi people first colonised their land when Hadialand and Hamya Island, who were once Syria but left because the population was rising fast, in 1891, sent chosen people to live on a small island in the Mediterranean Sea. The Zaeimi people were loyal to each other and helped each other a lot. They traded with people in Cyprus by boat and kept the peace with their "parents", Hadialand and Hamya Island. Wars for independence In 1898, the Islamic Ottoman Empire, who technically ruled Zaeim as he was then a "part" of Syria, was starting to weaken greatly, so they granted independence in December 1898 to Zaeim, along with his parents, from themselves and they were officially their own countries. The "independence" didn't last long. Later, France, who also later started colonising the stronger country of Syria, and more importantly, the Greater Lebanon region in Syria (making France and Syria the parents Hamya Island and later, the new country of Lebanon, thus the grandparents of Zaeim), took advantage of the young country which was still finding its feet and landed troops on the shores of a small city named Raylah. For a short while, the French spread their strong reign over the young country and soon, in March 1900, Zaeim officially became a French colony. As a young, unsteady country, they couldn't do much to stand up to France. In November 1901, a brave young leader rose from the Zaeimis and fought verbally against France for independence. France turned down all the pleas of Zaeim, and later, starting in February 1904, there were protests all over the country against the French government. A year later in January 1905, the protests died down, but the strong spirited Zaeimi's weren't done yet. Not long after, in August 1905, the Zaeimi people launched a surprise attack on the French capital of Zaeim, Seresia, catching the French troops by surprise, and won the short battle, with two Zaeimi deaths and sixteen French deaths. This short battle played an important role in the Zaeimi War For Independence, or more commonly known as the Great Zaeim War. The French government started getting worried about the sudden rebellion from the Zaeimi people who they had believed to be weak and weak-spirited, two and a half months later, in November 1905, four years and six days after the initial rise of the Zaeimi rebellion, Zaeim's newly formed Muslim government ordered an attack on Lemenia, a small French-Zaeimi city and defeated the troops there. Later that year on the nineteenth of December, the unsteady Seresia was attacked again and this time was destroyed by the surprisingly crushing forces of Zaeim. One Zaeimi life was lost, but fifty-four Seresian lives were lost in the battle. The now uneasy and relatively weak French government moved their capital to Aremelia, another French city, which was larger than Lemenia but smaller than the once-great city of Seresia. In August 1906, the French "government" was finally confident enough to launch an attack on the centre of the Zaeimi rebellion - the city of Saaheb. Before they even got to the strong city, the well-organised defence army stopped them 16 kilometres away from Saaheb. A short battle started there, with the outcome being Saahebi victory. The defeated Lemenians retreated, and the weak government tried to form a plan. It was a long time before the next battle. = WIP = Relationships * Daichonia - Used to be very annoying with his flowers and all man up mate just kidding it's very cute and all; now he's a good friend of mine and he's VIP at my BBQ's! * Matjin Island - Always been my friend, peacemaker at the BBQ's like remember the great BBQ that celebrated... um... I dunno but Daichonia was being provoked by the jahash Thurialand who came uninvited to the BBQ and Matjin broke them up, good job mate. Also one problem, I can't visit you much at your house so I have to make an extra 20-kilometre journey to find you in some fish and chips shop ooft. * WIP Category:Firespring Category:Countries Category:Males